Testemunhas
by Fuyu Dani
Summary: One-shot SasuSaku. Em uma plúmbea e chuvosa tarde, o acaso os levaria a um encontro, no qual o mais casto amor floresceria.


Título: Testemunhas

Autora: Fuyu Dani (eu)

Fandom: Naruto

Shipper: Sasusaku

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, infelizmente.

Esta one-shot surgiu enquanto eu ouvia uma música e eu precisei escrever. Ficou um pouco bobinha, mas espero que agrade a todos :)

---

_"As pessoas entram em nossa vida por acaso, mas não é por acaso que elas permanecem". (Lilian Tonet)_

---

**16h 37min.**

O tempo estava fechando, os raios de sol eram encobertos pelas densas e plúmbeas nuvens.

Mas ele não se importava. Gostava de sair em tardes como aquelas, as típicas tardes do final do verão. Gostava da chuva, do cheiro que a terra molhada emanava, das gotas que escorriam por sua pele alva, das canções dos trovões e da imagem dos raios, que imponentes cortavam o céu. _Queria que chovesse._

Abriu a porta lentamente. Sabia que se sua mãe o flagrasse, estaria perdido. Não pelo fato de ter sete anos e não poder sair sozinho, mas por sair sozinho quando um temporal ameaçava cair – daqueles temporais que pareciam destruir o mundo.

"A onde pensa que vai, Sasuke?" – Uchiha Mikoto, uma mulher impossível de ser enganada.

O pequeno garoto sentiu sua face se retorcer em uma careta. Seus planos estavam arruinados. Não respondeu.

"Não vai sair. Não com esse tempo" – A mulher assumiu seu papel de mãe-vilã. A bruxa da história, o dragão ou qualquer outro personagem mau das histórias infantis.

"Mas mãe! Quem liga pro tempo?" – O garoto respondeu, fazendo bico.

"Eu me importo, Sasuke. Não vai sair hoje, tenho dito".

"Mas...".

"Mas coisa nenhuma. Eu não quero pensar que meu filho caçula estará exposto a um temporal".

"Mãe, eu volto antes da chuva! Por favor! Por favor!" – O pequeno implorou.

"Não".

"Por favor mãe!" – Não desistiria tão fácil, afinal era um Uchiha.

"Tudo bem" – Mikoto suspirou derrotada. Odiava negar algo aos filhos – "Mas volte antes da chuva".

"Obrigado mãe!".

O garoto correu até ela, sorrindo. Envolveu-a em um abraço, em seguida depositando um beijo no rosto da mãe. Como alguém podia negar algo a Sasuke? Sasuke era tão carinhoso para com a família, tão gentil quando lhe convinha. Ah, mas também jamais desistia do que almejava, possuía um orgulho que jamais poderia ser ferido e seu ego não era atingido facilmente, não por alguém considerado inferior. Resumindo: Ignorando o fato de ser um Uchiha, Sasuke era uma criança normal.

Saiu porta a fora com um sorriso em seu rosto. Seus pés o guiavam por entre as ruas do bairro de seu clã, enquanto seus amados familiares o alertavam por causa do temporal. Mas, como sempre, não se importava.

"Onde está indo, Sasuke?" – A figura de Itachi logo se impôs a frente do pequeno Uchiha.

"Vou sair, nii-san" – Respondeu sorrindo.

"Hum... E tem permissão?" – Olhou para o céu – "Logo choverá".

"Sim, sim! Eu vou voltar antes da chuva".

"Hum, nesse caso, até mais tarde Sasuke".

"Até mais, nii-san".

Corria o mais rápido possível, pois desejava estar em sua árvore quando a chuva começasse. Jamais teve pretensão de voltar antes do temporal, afinal era para observá-lo e senti-lo que saiu de casa. Queria estar em seu refúgio, sem se preocupar com as horas que não demorariam a passar, muito menos com as repreensões de sua mãe quando voltasse para casa ou ainda com a falta de atenção por parte de Itachi. Não queria pensar que seu pai chegaria durante a madrugada – como todos os dias – e saísse pouco depois do sol nascer, sem ao mínimo esperar seu filho caçula acordar e lhe desejar 'bom dia'.

---

**16h 53min.**

A aula sobre arranjos florais havia terminado há três minutos, mas como sempre, a pequena garota de inconfundíveis cabelos róseos continuava no campo de flores, tentando por si mesma preparar um buquê perfeito, como agradecimento a Ino, a aprendiz de kunoichi mais brilhante que conhecia e sua melhor amiga.

Ainda restava algumas garotas no campo, mas por causa do temporal ameaçador e próximo, a maioria já havia partido para seus quentes e aconchegantes lares – incluindo sua instrutora.

"Hey você! A nova 'amiga' da Ino!" – A garota cuja inventara seu apelido pejorativo agora a chamava.

Mas a garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes não respondeu.

"Hey testuda! Estou falando com você!" – Esperando a resposta e percebendo que esta não viria, a garotinha de cabelos púrpuros sorriu maldosamente. – "Acha que pode se igualar a nós? Preste atenção testuda! Você jamais passará de uma sombra da Ino! Insignificante! E sabe o que mais..."

"Ami-chan!" – Uma outra garotinha chegou até as duas, arfando.

"Agora não!" – Repreendeu Ami.

"Mas, é o Sasuke-kun!"

"Onde? Ah! SASUKE-KUN!!!!".

Para a garota injuriada, tais palavras não faziam sentido; aquele diálogo não passava de um zumbido sem significado. As palavras "sombra" e "insignificante" ressoavam em sua mente, fazendo com que grossas lágrimas escapassem de suas esmeraldas antes brilhantes, escorressem por sua pele macia e chocassem com seus lábios. Sentia também as frias e finas gotas de chuva que caíam do céu, fazendo-a tremer.

Saiu correndo para o lado oposto do campo, das garotas, das flores, de sua casa... Daquelas frescas memórias. Queria esquecer o passado tão recente, precisava urgentemente de um refúgio.

A chuva se intensificava à medida que os segundos passavam, assim como trovões e raios se tornavam frequentes. Os pés entorpecidos da garota a guiaram por um caminho sinuoso até uma árvore de grande porte e extremamente viva. Sorriu tristemente, a árvore parecia tão solitária quanto seu próprio coração naquele momento. Decidiu-se: aquele seria seu refúgio, seria a solução de todos os problemas. Pelo menos, era nisso que ela acreditava.

Passou a mão por seus cabelos hígidos e curtos, notando a fita vermelha que há poucos dias ganhara. _"Sombra da Ino"..._ Sentiu mais lágrimas se misturarem aos insulsos pingos de chuva, enquanto a raiva efêmera aumentava. Em um súbito movimento, tirou o laço que enfeitava o cabelo – agora molhado – e arremessou a fita, deixando com que os fortes ventos a carregassem. Não a acompanhou com os olhos. Um erro terrível, mas também um ato admirável.

Dançando, a fita pousou nos pés do garoto próximo do local, que olhava incrédulo para a menina. Quem era ela? O que estava fazendo ali? Eram perguntas que o assombravam, mas o que o irritava era vê-la em _sua_ árvore, observando o _seu _horizonte, roubando o _seu _direito de se sentir bem.

Ela pagaria por enfrentá-lo daquela maneira, e como...

Pegou a fita que estava em seus pés e se dirigiu até a figura de cabelos róseos. Não possuía uma expressão agradável, nem alegre, muito menos simpática, como devem imaginar. E aquela menina ouviria poucas e boas, ah sim... Como ouviria. Estava decidido a fazê-la sair correndo de lá, de cabeça baixa. Sentia a raiva tomar-lhe, imaginava as frases que diria, podia ouvir todas as injúrias saindo de sua boca...

Mas as palavras morreram antes mesmo de serem pronunciadas.

Ela estava chorando...

Deus! Ela estava chorando!

E todo choro tem um motivo... Ele desejava arduamente não ser o motivo daquelas lágrimas cristalinas, daqueles olhos vermelhos, daquela boca que tremia enquanto ela a mordia, tentando não soluçar. Por que desejava isso? Não sabia.

O que aquele garoto fazia ali? Era um anjo enviado pelo Céu? Não, não podia ser... Ele estava molhado como ela, segurava sua fita e a encarava um tanto... Espantado. Estava sonhando então?

"Acho que isso é seu".

E estendeu a fita vermelha. A garotinha ruborizou por perceber que ele era tão real quanto ela.

"O-obrigada" – Não pôde conter os soluços.

Ao estender a mão para pegar a fita, sentiu a pele do garoto. Aquele pequeno contato causou um choque em ambos, um choque que jamais sentiram. Encararam-se espantados, encabulados. O que fora aquilo?

A garota desviou o olhar, era covarde demais para continuar a encarar aqueles olhos cor de ônix, tão profundos, tão maravilhosos. Mas ele não. O garoto continuava a encará-la, queria entender porque sentia seu coração bater em um ritmo acelerado, suas bochechas queimarem levemente... Queria entender esse poder surreal que ela possuía sobre ele.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, agia involuntariamente, não tinha consciência de seus atos. Mas como podia? Era apenas uma criança, não possuía qualquer experiência de vida, principalmente no universo do amor. O vento frio passou pelo pequeno casal, cortando-lhes os lábios, a delicada pele de seus rostos. Embriagaram-se...

Embriagaram-se com o perfume do outro. Ele possuía uma fragrância forte, juvenil, única, que a embalava como uma canção rouca, um tormento para seus sentidos. Ela possuía um adocicado aroma de cerejas frescas, tão inocente e maravilhoso, que o cegava, o desnorteava. E para ambos, tais sensações eram magníficas.

Ela continuava olhando para o lado oposto e ele, de soslaio, percebeu algo que o fez queimar por dentro, de felicidade. Ela já não chorava.

"Qual é o seu nome?" – A voz fina e delicada soou nos ouvidos do pequeno. Palavras doces, mas o que ela havia perguntado mesmo?

"Hn" – Resmungou, revoltado com sua própria falta de atenção.

"Hm... Eu sou Haruno Sakura". – A menina o encarou sorrindo. Um sorriso tímido que o pequeno achou maravilhoso.

"Uchiha Sasuke". – Respondeu como educação.

Ele era um Uchiha? Impossível! Ela estava ao lado de um dos herdeiros do maior clã de shinobis da vila! Não... Ela estava ao lado do melhor aluno do 1° ano da Academia!

"Gosta de chuva?" – Não tinha assunto, definitivamente.

"Sim".

"Hm... Legal".

Silêncio. Dizem que o silêncio vale mais do que mil palavras, no caso, o silêncio era mil vezes pior do que a mais idiota das palavras.

"Sempre vem aqui?" – A garota tentou iniciar outra conversa.

"Sempre que posso".

Silêncio novamente. Depois de minutos, o silêncio fora quebrado, mas não por ela. Não dessa vez.

"Por que você estava chorando?" – Ônix encontraram-se com esmeraldas brilhantes.

Ela não sabia o que responder. O que ela poderia responder?

"E-eu... Não foi nada". – Sorriu amarelo.

Mentira.

E ele sabia disso.

"Todo choro tem um motivo". – Disse fitando o horizonte.

"Ah! É que me chamaram de insignificante". – Declarou suspirando.

Um raio cortou as nuvens, próximo o suficiente para que pudessem ouvir o barulho aterrorizador. Um grito agudo escapou dos lábios da menina, tomando a atenção do Uchiha mais novo. A Haruno jamais se sentiu tão envergonhada como naquele momento.

"Desculpa". – Sibilou.

E num gesto inesperado o garoto a calou com sua mão direita. Levou seu dedo indicador da mão esquerda até sua própria boca.

"Shhh... Ouça a canção da chuva".

Do que ele estava falando? Era um lunático, só existia tal explicação para algo como aquela frase. Tão sem sentido para ela, mas tão real para ele. E ele estava certo, logo ela percebeu. A chuva realmente possuía ritmo, melodia. Era uma canção calma, tranqüila. Podia ouvir o cantar das folhas, a percussão dos trovões, os batimentos de seu coração. Era algo único, misto, incrível. Jamais havia percebido que fazia parte de um mundo como aquele, onde tudo fazia parte do espetáculo.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu abertamente.

O sorriso dela era encantador, os lábios dela eram avermelhados como uma cereja. Será que possuíam gosto?

Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, poderia apanhar, poderia perdê-la, mas o que lhe importava realmente? Queria desvendar esse mistério.

Sentiu seus lábios colidirem com algo quente e úmido, que logo se afastou. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e percebeu que o pequeno Uchiha havia beijado-a. Paralisou. Ele sorriu discretamente, desviando o olhar.

Passaram o resto da tarde ali, ouvindo a canção do temporal, observando o horizonte, algumas vezes conversando. Um amor infantil, uma paixão de verão...

Mas uma coisa era certa: Um temporal, uma árvore e algumas lágrimas; testemunhas do florescer daquele amor. Amor que ela alimentaria eternamente, amor que ele, com todas as suas forças, tentaria esquecer.

**Fim**

**----**

É minha primeira one-shot postada aqui no . Reviews são muito bem-vindos ^^


End file.
